


1 + 1 = <3 | Tradução/Translation PT-BR ✅

by Queen_von_Fantasien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ensino Médio, Fluff, Fofo, High School, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, matematica, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_von_Fantasien/pseuds/Queen_von_Fantasien
Summary: "Então, eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como fazer isso", confessou Dean, o sorriso deslizando um pouco timidamente. "Você é o garoto mais inteligente da classe, então eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar um pouco?""Oh", disse Castiel. (Claro, para que mais ele estaria aqui, não há nenhum outro motivo pelo qual estaria falando com ele-)(No qual Castiel está alheio, a paciência de Dean já se esgotou e Anna gosta do show.)Fanfic escrita por @kekinkawaii (no AO3). Apenas traduzindo para o Português Brasileiro. Tenho total permissão para isso.Fanfic written by @kekinkawaii (on AO3). Just translating to Brazilian Portuguese. I have full permission for that.Também postada no Wattpad.
Relationships: Castiel & Anna Milton, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1 + 1 = <3 | Tradução/Translation PT-BR ✅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1 + 1 = <3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168078) by [kekinkawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekinkawaii/pseuds/kekinkawaii). 



A batida firme e rítmica da bateria e a guitarra suave abafaram a conversa da classe. Castiel se curvou sobre o papel, escrevendo equações o mais rápido que podia, uma após a outra. Ele estava em alta, a música se transformou em ruído abafado em algum lugar no fundo distante de sua mente.

Quando o toque em seu ombro veio, seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

Soltando o que provavelmente foi um grito desagradável, Castiel lutou para recuperar sua dignidade. Ele tocou um de seus fones de ouvido, efetivamente pausando a música, fechou os olhos por um momento para tirar sua mente de polinômios e raízes triplas, e então se virou para o recém-chegado.

Ele deu uma olhada e sua mente, cambaleando para fora do poço do pré-cálculo e caminhando lentamente em direção à fossa da socialização, imediatamente tropeçou e caiu.

"Uh, ei," disse Dean Winchester, esfregando a nuca com uma das mãos. "Castiel?"

De repente, sem fôlego, Castiel assentiu.

Dean deu um de seus sorrisos de lado, sua marca registrada. "Como você está, Cas?"

"Estou bem, obrigado", disse Castiel, sentindo um rubor subindo traiçoeiramente pela nuca. Ele desviou o olhar para a planilha à sua frente.

"Bom", disse Dean. "Isso é bom. De qualquer forma, hum— "Ele se interrompeu novamente.

Castiel se atreveu a olhar para cima. Dean estava mordendo o lábio. Ele desviou os olhos novamente, endireitou-se, então enfrentou o olhar de Dean com um olhar interrogador.

Dean estava segurando uma folha de papel nas mãos. Ele o ergueu, sacudindo-o um pouco. Pequenos pedaços de borracha caíram no ar, pousando na mesa de Castiel.

"Então, eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como fazer isso", confessou Dean, o sorriso deslizando um pouco timidamente. "Você é o garoto mais inteligente da classe, então eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar um pouco?"

"Oh", disse Castiel. (Claro, para que mais ele estaria aqui, não há nenhum outro motivo pelo qual estaria falando com ele-) "Sim, claro. Onde você está preso? "

Dean cantarolou, franzindo o nariz e apontou para uma das linhas de seu papel. Estava coberto de marcas de rabiscos e pequenas ranhuras . "Bem aqui", disse ele, "na pergunta três."

Castiel levou um momento para lê-la e, em seguida, assentiu. "Você está no caminho certo", disse ele. "Você já obteve a fórmula para a família de funções, mas esta questão está pedindo uma equação específica." Ele apontou para o papel. "Veja, aqui: subtraia o quatro como a interceptação de y, e resolva por a. Em seguida, simplifique a equação e você terá a resposta. "

Ele avaliou a reação de Dean. "Faz sentido?" ele perguntou, sorrindo encorajadoramente.

Dean piscou seus olhos verdes. "Sim", disse ele, parecendo - não confuso, mas estranhamente hesitante. "Isso faz sentido. Obrigado, Cas. "

Castiel encolheu os ombros modestamente. "Sem problemas."

Ele levou a mão ao ouvido para tocar no fone de ouvido, retomando a música, e examinou a próxima pergunta em sua planilha.

Ele estava prestes a pegar sua caneta e continuar seu trabalho, quando sentiu a presença contínua ao seu lado.

Depois de mais um segundo de silêncio, Castiel olhou de volta para onde Dean estava pairando.

John Lennon ainda estava sussurrando em seus ouvidos, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta sem palavras.

Dean desviou o olhar, uma mão subindo para pentear o cabelo loiro já bagunçado. Ele murmurou algo que Castiel não conseguiu entender, e então se virou e se arrastou para sua própria mesa (do outro lado da sala, ao lado de Charlie e Anna).

Lutando contra o desejo de vê-lo partir, Castiel direcionou toda a sua atenção para limpar as aparas de borracha de sua mesa e tentou o seu melhor para expulsar todos os pensamentos persistentes de olhos verdes brilhantes e sorrisos brincalhões de sua cabeça.

\- + - + - + -

Quando o sinal tocou, Anna estava esperando Castiel na porta com um sorriso enorme e suspeito no rosto.

Castiel estreitou os olhos. "O que foi?," ele disse categoricamente.

Na verdade, o sorriso ficou mais amplo. "Oh, nada," Anna gorjeou.

"Você sabe que não me importo se você me contar ou não", disse Castiel. "Se você quer que eu comece a importunar você sobre isso, eu não vou."

O sorriso de Anna foi apagado por um beicinho. "Vamos, Cassie", ela adulou. "Você não é legal."

Castiel deu a ela um olhar de  _ o que você pode fazer _ . "Parece que você está morrendo de vontade de contar a alguém, então a oferta está aberta", disse ele.

Soltando um bufo, Anna cruzou os braços. "Não, que pena."

Castiel encolheu os ombros. "Como quiser."

Os dois fizeram todo o caminho até o armário de Castiel antes que Anna explodisse.

"Tá bom, tá bom!" ela disse. Castiel sorriu.

Anna encostou no armário ao lado do de Castiel e esperou até que Castiel terminasse de colocar o sobretudo e as botas antes de falar, exigindo sua total atenção.

Ela limpou a garganta dramaticamente.

"Dean Winchester," ela anunciou.

Castiel quase tropeçou ao ficar parado.

"O que tem ele?" ele perguntou, e fez uma careta em quão incerto sua voz soou.

"Não me faça dizer isso," Anna disse, aquele sorriso maldito voltando com força total. "Você definitivamente se divertiu na aula de matemática hoje."

"Anna, por favor", disse Castiel. "Ele só estava me pedindo ajuda em matemática.  _ Todo mundo _ me pede ajuda matemática. "

"E desde quando todo mundo inclui o _ fucking _ Dean Winchester?" Anna disse, a voz aumentando incrédula.

"Fala baixo!" Castiel assobiou.

"Sério," Anna disse, "desde quando Dean Winchester pede ajuda em matemática? Pra qualquer um?"

"Pare de chamá-lo pelo nome completo", murmurou Castiel, "você está fazendo com que ele pareça uma celebridade ou algo assim."

"Bem", disse Anna. "Você  _ viu  _ ele?''

"Ugh," Castiel disse, com sentimento, e então, disse: "Ele  _ é _ uma classe avançada. O trabalho do curso ficou mais difícil. Ele provavelmente só precisava de ajuda extra. "

"Mmm, ajuda extra", disse Anna, de alguma forma conseguindo fazer a frase soar como um eufemismo tirado do nada.

Castiel revirou os olhos e empurrou levemente Anna no ombro para fazê-la se mover. "Tanto faz, Anna. Você pode continuar sonhando com seus cenários ridículos de fanfiction. " Ele começou a subir as escadas, totalmente preparado para deixar o assunto morrer.

"Ei!" Anna disse, alcançando-o. "Em primeiro lugar: minha fanfiction é maravilhosa _.  _ Em segundo lugar: nunca se sabe. Estou falando sério, Cassie," ela disse quando Castiel começou a revirar os olhos novamente. "Você é inteligente, você é sarcástico, você é fofo como o inferno - você é um  _ partido da porra." _

"Aww, obrigado", disse Castiel, meio sarcasticamente, embora tenha conseguido tirar um sorriso dele. "Mas é-" Ele hesitou, então resignou-se com sua hipocrisia- "É  _ Dean Winchester." _

"Não tem como", disse ele com firmeza, depois de um segundo de pensamento.

Dean gostava de diversão, paquera e (principalmente, mas  _ principalmente _ não era razão suficiente para desmascarar qualquer coisa) mulheres. Líderes de torcida, monitores e capitães de equipes esportivas. Dean era o tipo de cara que você veria beijando a Rainha do Baile.

Castiel era o líder executivo do Mathletes¹, tocava sax alto na banda e passou o semiformal do ano passado em casa jogando Dungeons and Dragons em uma chamada de voz no Discord.

Razão pela qual Castiel não iria, não podia, acreditar. Ele nem se permitiu pensar nisso.

\- + - + - + -

Desta vez, quando Castiel sentiu o toque no ombro, ele reagiu com muito menos violência, apenas com um estremecimento e um suspiro.

Ele bateu no fone de ouvido e se virou. "Dean", disse ele (apenas o primeiro nome, pensou ele, de forma decisiva, infantil).

“Cas” Dean disse, um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios. Eram lábios muito bonitos, Castiel pensou distraidamente, e então quis se chutar.

"Boa tarde", disse Castiel com cautela.

"Pra você também", disse Dean, parecendo contente em apenas ficar lá e sorrir para ele.

Castiel se mexeu na cadeira. "Você - hum. Você precisa de mais ajuda com matemática? "

"Claro", disse Dean. "Desculpe por incomodar tanto, eu só-"

"Está tudo bem", interrompeu Castiel. "Está tudo bem, Dean. Eu não me importo." Ele acenou com a cabeça para a folha de papel nas mãos de Dean. "Com o que você precisa de ajuda?"

"Essa, uh," Dean murmurou. "Raiz tripla de mer-", ele parou apressadamente, olhando para o professor, que estava corrigindo os testes a apenas algumas carteiras de Castiel.

"Ok", disse Castiel. "Deixe-me ver isso por um segundo."

Quando Dean entregou o papel para Castiel, suas mãos se tocaram e Castiel, sem saber, respirou fundo, amaldiçoando Anna dentro de sua cabeça. Ele leu rapidamente o que Dean tinha até agora.

"Certo, então uma raiz tripla, quando representada graficamente, se parece com isto - chamasse de curva." Incerto se tinha ou não a permissão de Dean para fazer seu dever de casa (era algo que deixava Castiel completamente louco, e mesmo que ele estivesse quase certo de que Dean era o tipo de pessoa que não se importava nem um pouco, ele preferia não correr o risco), ele a traçou com um dedo. "A parte curvada também não precisa estar no eixo x. Lembre-se de que, se for deslocada, a parte que cruza o eixo x é uma raiz real e distinta, enquanto as que não cruzam são complexas. "

Dean fez um som curioso. "Então, se ele me diz que uma função tem raízes complexas, eu sei que há uma, uh, uma curva no gráfico?"

"Exatamente", disse Castiel. "Outra coisa a lembrar é que raízes complexas sempre vêm em par - você nunca terá um número ímpar delas."

"Por que?" Dean perguntou.

"Porque você obtém raízes complexas por meio da fórmula quadrática", explicou Castiel, um pouco mais animado agora, ao cair solidamente em sua zona de conforto. Isso, ele poderia fazer. "O que sempre dá duas respostas: respostas que são, na verdade, binomiais conjugados todas as vezes."

"Huh", disse Dean. "Legal."

O que fez Castiel parar foi o tom distante em sua voz. Ele não estava apenas o dispensando, não como Gabe às vezes fazia quando Castiel se empolgava demais (enfiar os dedos nas orelhas e cantarolar incisivamente não era muito sutil). Dean tinha toda sua atenção voltada para Castiel, parecia: olhos atentos e focados.

"Não é?" Castiel disse, com um sorriso que ele não pôde evitar, impulsionado pelo prazer do reconhecimento de outra pessoa.

"Sim", disse Dean, sorrindo de volta - ensolarado e feroz e tão brilhante que fez algo em Castiel vibrar.

Uma pausa, e isso se transformou em algo inquisitivo. "Você realmente gosta de matemática, hein?", Comentou Dean. "Tipo, não é apenas uma aula que você tem que fazer na escola."

"Absolutamente", respondeu Castiel. "Eu amo matemática. Eu sou um perdedor, eu sei, "ele acrescentou secamente.

"O que? Não!" Dean disse, tão alto que algumas cabeças se levantaram e encararam Dean (algumas mais significativas do que o resto, particularmente a de Lisa, sentada duas cadeiras à esquerda de Castiel, que lançou um olhar de lábios franzidos para ele, olhos estreitos, antes de retornar ao trabalho).

Castiel piscou com a emoção repentina.

Parecendo não se importar com o ataque de atenção que sua explosão trouxe, Dean baixou a voz.

"Se alguém lhe disser que amar a matemática faz de você um perdedor, dê um chute no saco deles", disse ele, e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Entendeu?"

Castiel não conseguiu esconder uma gargalhada. "Dean, eu não chutei nenhuma bola - biológica ou de outra forma - desde o futebol infantil na pré-escola. Eu estaria dando a eles mais munição."

"Bem, então", disse Dean, "venha e me diga e eu vou chutá-los nas bolas para você." Ele sorriu. "Tudo bem, Cas?"

Castiel olhou para Dean e balançou a cabeça sem acreditar, deixando escapar um suspiro divertido. "Tudo bem, Dean", ele cedeu, jogando junto.

"Bom", disse Dean com firmeza. "Ninguém deveria tirar sarro de você por ser apaixonado por alguma coisa."

"Isso é... muita gentileza sua dizer", disse Castiel, perplexo com a sinceridade na voz do menino. "Obrigado."

"Sem problemas", disse Dean facilmente. "Veja: o caso em questão. Se você não estivesse tão interessado em matemática, não haveria como você ter ficado tão bom nisso, e eu não teria alguém para pedir ajuda agora, não é? "

(Oh, certo.)

Porque Dean era o tipo de cara que marca uma cesta de três pontos ou um home run ou o que quer que se chame, e então corre para alguma garota popular e patricinha para os aplausos da multidão depois de fazer uma citação brilhante para o jornalista do jornal da escola. Ele tinha sorrisos despreocupados fáceis e saltos de punho. E ele definitivamente não gostava de alguém que passava seu tempo livre escrevendo concursos de matemática para se divertir.

"Não, Dean, você não faria", disse Castiel. "Boa sorte com o resto do seu dever de casa", disse ele, e ergueu a mão para tocar no fone de ouvido.

Ele podia sentir Dean parado ao lado dele, mesmo enquanto pegava sua caneta e anotava a equação para a próxima pergunta, mas ele se recusou a olhar para cima.

\- + - + - + -

Alguém bateu em seu ombro. Castiel sentiu que poderia reconhecê-lo simplesmente pela pressão, o ritmo, a sensação agora. A aula havia acabado há quase vinte minutos; ele estava na sala, esperando terminar o dever de casa de hoje antes de ir para casa. Por que Dean decidiu canalizar seu acadêmico interno, Castiel não sabia. Talvez ele tivesse um jogo esta noite e quisesse pedir a ajuda de Castiel para terminar seu trabalho mais rápido.

Ele tocou seu fone de ouvido; não se preocupou em tirá-lo.

"Oi, Dean", disse ele, virando-se ao mesmo tempo.

Dean estava com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, desta vez. Sem planilha. "Ei, Cas", disse ele.

"Com o que você precisa de ajuda?" Castiel perguntou, sem rodeios.

Algo cintilou nos olhos de Dean e ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco. "O quê, eu não posso simplesmente dizer oi?"

"Dizer oi?" Castiel bufou. "Dean, a escola acabou há vinte minutos. Não há nenhuma razão para você 'dizer oi'. "

Ele se endireitou, olhou direto nos olhos de Dean e se forçou a não vacilar. O que quer que Anna tenha dito, precisava ser banido de sua mente, e a melhor maneira de resolver um problema era enfrentá-lo de frente. "Você só está falando comigo porquê precisa de ajuda em matemática, e tudo bem, eu entendo perfeitamente - e adoraria ajudar, mas se você puder, apenas não finja que somos amigos."

Ele engoliu em seco e disse: "Sinto muito, mas realmente quero terminar o dever de casa de hoje. Tenho certeza de que outra pessoa poderia ajudá-lo. "

Ele levantou a mão para tocar no fone de ouvido.

A mão de Dean disparou e o interceptou.

Castiel não tentou voltar atrás, curiosidade, aborrecimento e confusão se misturaram. Ele olhou para Dean com olhos impacientes. "O que?"

“Cas” Dean disse, e, quando Castiel não fez nada além de sustentar o olhar interrogativo, “ _ Cas.  _ Você está me matando. "

Dean moveu suas mãos mais alto, mudou as palmas das mãos e entrelaçou os dedos nos de Castiel.

Castiel ficou totalmente, completamente imóvel.

"Você já se perguntou por que eu sempre perguntei pra  _ você?"  _ Dean disse. "Você mesmo disse: a aula acabou há vinte minutos. Por que ainda estou aqui? E, mesmo antes de hoje - eu me sento do outro lado da sala, bem no fundo. Por que eu teria todo o trabalho de me levantar e caminhar todo o caminho até aqui? E por quê, me diz, Cas, me diz por quê diabos eu perguntaria a  _ você, _ em vez da própria professora? Cas, você pode responder a essas perguntas para mim? Já te perguntei tantas coisas, tenho certeza que você pode me ajudar mais uma vez. " Ele parecia frustrado, à beira da exasperação.

"Ah", disse Castiel. Sua voz estava muito fraca. "Meu Deus."

"Você entendeu?" Dean disse. “Você finalmente descobriu, Cas?”

Castiel achou muito difícil se mover, mas se forçou a encontrar os olhos de Dean. "Eu... eu não sei," ele disse. "Não tenho certeza."

Dean soltou um meio gemido, meio riso histérico. " _ Agora _ tinha que ser a primeira vez que você diz isso _ " _ , disse ele, e então respirou fundo e apertou a mão de Castiel e dançou levemente com o polegar na parte de trás do pulso de Castiel.

"Eu realmente gosto de você, Cas", disse Dean. "No sentido de: eu quero sair com você. Num encontro. Por favor?"

"Oh", disse Castiel novamente, e pensou,  _ Anna vai ter um prato cheio hoje. _

Por alguma razão, ele achou isso incuravelmente, intoleravelmente engraçado, e começou a puxar sua boca até que ele sorriu e tão largo que machucou suas bochechas.

Dean perguntou: "Cas?" Sua voz calma, cuidadosa e esperançosa, e Castiel soltou uma pequena risada incrédula e puxou Dean para mais perto com suas mãos entrelaçadas para que ele pudesse pressionar seu rosto contra o ombro de Dean, escondendo seu sorriso. Sua jaqueta cheirava a grama cortada.

A mão livre de Dean subiu para embalar a nuca de Castiel, passando os dedos pelo cabelo. "Isso é um sim?" ele perguntou.

Castiel ergueu a cabeça e levantou a mão livre para segurar a nuca de Dean, sentindo o pulso latejar em uma rápida sincronização com o seu.

"Sim", disse ele. "É um sim."

Dean se abaixou levemente. Ele se inclinou para tocar suas testas brevemente, então se separou, mantendo seus rostos a centímetros de distância.

"Posso... posso beijar você?" ele disse baixinho, as palavras pairando dentro do espaço compartilhado.

Castiel procurou as palavras adequadas e não encontrou nenhuma boa o suficiente. Ele assentiu.

Ele pegou um lampejo verde, um brilho, e o segurou perto enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia Dean se inclinar e explodir em um caleidoscópio brilhante dentro de sua mente.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: ¹Um mathlete é uma pessoa que compete em competições de matemática de qualquer nível ou idade. Mais especificamente, um Mathlete é um aluno que participa de qualquer um dos programas MATHCOUNTS (uma das competições de matemática mais famosa dos EUA), visto que Mathlete é uma marca registrada da MATHCOUNTS Foundation nos Estados Unidos. O termo é uma combinação das palavras matemática (mathematics) e atleta (athlete).  
> Espero que essas fanfics tenham deixado o seu coração quentinho e acreditando na esperança e no amor, como elas me fizeram acreditar assim que li. Muito obrigado por ler e me espere em janeiro com mais uma tradução, dessa vez sem ser one-shot (eu prometo). 
> 
> Eu precisei ficar entrando em sites de matemática, praticamente estudando porque eu ainda não cheguei nessa matéria, pra poder saber se estava certo, então por favor deixa pelo menos um coraçãozinho/comentário, por favor 🥺.
> 
> Sério, nunca vi tanta fração e equação e números que são letras e letras que são números na minha vidaaaa. Parabéns mathletes por gostarem disso 👏🏽👏🏽👏🏽 
> 
> Enfim, falta só mais uma e depois acabam as traduções destiel. MAS, talvez tenha mais uma sobre um outro casal que eu shippo muito também! E não é one-shot! 
> 
> Então, espero vocês amanhã e que o fim de ano de vocês seja um pouco menos caótico que o resto de 2020 e que 2021 venha com mais calma para nós. Feliz 2021!
> 
> Bjs, e até mais!


End file.
